


Tied up Love

by solangelochild19



Series: Lift'n Gift [1]
Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Anal, Biting, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Teasing, ballgag, blindfold, celestial bronze handcuffs, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Nico is wanting to try a new, slightly darker side of sex, but does Will?





	1. William

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChemicalNovember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNovember/gifts).



> One of my gifts that I said I would write! For HelenaNoviembre. Sorry if it sucks, I haven't really writen any bondage-y things...so yeah ;)

"So?" Nico asked, hoping Will would say yes.  
"I dunno Neeks, it's a bit odd, and I don't think I would be all that comfortable..." Will drifted, looking down, not wanting to see the obvious disappointment in Nico's eyes. Nico gave a slightly sad smile and brought Will's face up to look at him.  
"If you wouldn't be comfortable, then it wouldn't be fair of me to force you to do it, don't feel bad," Nico said, looking Will in the eyes. Will grinned and hugged the shorter boy. "I'm gonna go talk to Chiron for a little bit...Well, knowing Chiron I'll probably be gone for a few hours. Meet me in my room when I get back?" Nico asked with a sly smile.  
"Sure thing Sunshine," Will said with a smile and a chaste kiss. Nico smiled and started for the Big House.  
Gods, Will thought, That boy deserves it... So Will went off to the Aphrodite cabin to get the supplies he was going to need...  
>o<  
Nico walked into the Hades cabin a few hours later, finding it darker than usual; the curtains were drawn and not a light or candle was lit in the hours of dusk. A smile spread across his face; Will must be waiting for him. After a few minutes, his eyes adjusted to the dimness and he was shocked at what he saw; a sleeping Will, tied to his bed. Will had handcuffs on, a rope securing them to the bed frame. He was completely naked, save the ballgag and note taped onto his chest. Nico also noticed a blidfold and a candle laying on his nightstand.   
Nico stepped foreward and gently took the note off Will's chest. He lit the candle and read the note:  
'Dear Sunshine,  
You desreve this more than anyone ever could.   
Love William  
P.S. Sorry if I fall asleep..."  
Nico smiled at the note and looked down to see an awake Will-or William, Nico decided to call him for the night- looking at him with raised eyebrows  
Are you gonna start or what?  
Nico reached down and caressed Will's face.  
"Ready, William?" he asked, making Will's dick twitch. Will nodded enthusiastically.


	2. Mmh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico plays with his tied up toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thrilled to hear positive feedback!!! 「※」(those are my ice powers btw...lmao, too excited for this sh*t ;D)

Nico's hand dropped down the side of Will's face, making him lean into the touch... Well, all he could since the celestial bronze handcuffs weren't budging anytime soon. Nico's hand continued its path down, brushing the toned pecks, then abdomen, then his golden hip, finally coming to a stop on the inside of Will's thigh, right under-  
"Mnnh!" Will said, try to move his hips up so he could get some, any friction on his now hard cock.  
"Nah ah ah," Nico scolded. "You have to be my good little William first." Will's body sank back to the bed, his face trying to do the best puppy-dog face he could with the gag in his mouth. "Hmm, let's start out with these, shall we?" Nico said while getting on top of Will, straddling his stomach and reaching for Will's nipples. As soon as contact was made, Will's back arched up, almost throwing Nico off.  
"Hey!" Nico said. "That is no way to act if you want your release any time soon,"Nico said as he continued to play with the (now) very hard nipples. Will's reactions were still coming, but this time a bit less jerky.   
After a few minutes of teasing, Nico slid off Will's body. He started slowly undressing, smirking when he noticed Will completely staring. "Hmm," Nico said. "We can't have you staring at me, now can we?" He reached to the nightstand and picked up the blindfold, slipping it over Will's eyes."Much better," Nico said, continuing the removal of his clothes.  
Nico reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle lube, quickly and silently using some to stretch himself out a bit.  
Nico regained his position over Will again, but now straddling his thighs. This action made Will tense. Nico brought his lubed hand to Will's cock and started pumping, hard. Will's back was off the bed and he was shouting from the pleasure...or at least trying to. Nico relented a little and slowed down.  
"You're being so good, William," he purred. Will nodded his and Nico stopped pumping,instead bring his head down to give Will's cock a lick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably will have dos mas chapters, then I'm starting my next gift! remember, you lift 'em 'n I'll gift 'em ;b


	3. ugnhnnn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico continues his game of tease.  
> ~Will: You little fuck tease!  
> ~Nico: Love you too Babe ;}  
> ~Will: Ugh, I just can't sometimes, I just can't even.  
> *Nico snickers in background  
> ~Will: OH GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK!  
> *Will procedes to chase him around camp, Nico giggling and laughing the whole time.  
> 「※」～*content sigh*～「※」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love making people happy, especially with gifts! I am working on two rn, both at about the same point, and both receivers, I believe, enjoy their gifts (I really hope so!) ;) 「※」

With Will's small thrust up, Nico put a firm hand on his hip and tsked.  
"You musn't buck William, or else you will have to wait for your reward even longer," Nico chided softly, Will relaxing back down. Nico moved hands up Will's side, making a shiver run through Will. "You like that don't you William? I can feel your body agreeing with my touch." Nico's words made Will's dick jump once again, this time Nico seeing it. "Do my words do things to you Will? If you answer me correctly, I'll reward you." Will paused for a second, half panting through the gag. He nodded his head and Nico smiled. He traced his tongue from Will's navel to his adam's apple, also intermittently throwing in some light kisses.   
"Ready?" Nico asked. Will nodded his head and Nico pushed back, his ass grinding into Will's hard on.  
Nico sat on his knees, positioning Will's cock at his entrance, and slowly slid down, both making loud moaning sounds of pleasure. Once Nico was fully down, he sat there for a moment, just panting. Nico started rolling his hips, making both demigods yell out. After a few moments of that, Nico started moving up and down, speeding up every so often.  
He eventually got to the point where he was just bouncing on Will's dick, both yelling (or tryingto at least) the other's name.   
Nico eventually slowed down and came to a halt, denying Will his orgasm once again. Nico drew shapes and patterns along the ridges of his lover's hard abdomen, taking in all the tan beauty as he regained his breath.  
He started up again, slow and progressively speeding up. Nico was on the edge and he knew Will was, so Nico let both of them orgasm.   
"G-go ahead W-william, do it. I give y-you permission," and with that, Will shot up into Nico, setting the darker haired boy off seconds later.  
Nico collapsed over him, both sitting in their panting silence for a few moments before Will rattled his chains and made noises.  
"Right right, sorry Babe,"Nico said, geting on his knees to untie the rope.


	4. I wuv woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is woo and should I be worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chappie ;} Thank you HelenaNoviembre for an awesome fic to write, I hope you enjoyed it. I had a surprisingly good time writing it, meaing I might use bondage in some of my later fics, I dunno, but thanks again, love you fam ;)

Nico untied the rope from the bed, next taking the gag out of Will's mouth( "Eww! It's dripping!"-Nico.) Will moved his jaw and cleared his throat, waiting patiently for Nico to find the key to his handcuffs...only he couldn't.  
"Where are the keys to your cuffs, Babe? They aren't on the nightstand or under the bed," Nico said still naked and searching for the tiny celestial bronze key.  
"Um, is it on the bed?" Will said, slightly panicing, starting to wonder how he would explain this to the Hephaestus cabin when Nico and a shirtless Will would ask them to get them open.  
"Ah, here it is," Nico said, finding it under his forgotten clothes. Will gave a sigh of relief.   
As soon as Will was released, he stretched and stood, displaying his half chub to Nico in all sorts of different angles, making Nico blush and smile.  
"So, how was it?" Will asked, plopping next to Nico on the bed. Nico kissed Will cheek.  
"It was fantastic Baby, I love you," Nico said, drawing his arms around Will's body.  
"We should do that again sometime," Will said, a slightly malicious glint in his eye that Nico totally missed.  
"Really!?" Nico asked like an excited puppy.  
"Yeah, but you'll be at MY will next time!" Will said, tackling Nico in a big hug and successfully pinning him under his body. Will snuggled into Nico and Nico wrapped his arms around him.  
"I love you Sunshine," Nico said dreamily, about to fall into the chasm of sleep.  
"Love you too Deathboy," Wil said into Nico's shoulder, following the smaller boy into their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Still gifting for my Lift'n Gift thing


End file.
